tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Aishinsui/Anioł Mroku cz.II: Kule Berlis
Hello'' 'Wszystkim!' thumb|268px '''Powracam z drugą częścią. Mam nadzieje, że wszyscy otrząsneli się po meczu żółwi i możemy lecieć dalej.' Przypominając: '''''W poprzedniej części: Ziemię nawiedził Anioł Mroku, Sibnele, która zawładnęła April by wykorzystać jej moce do zniszczenia planety. I chociaż żółwiom udało się uwolnić przyjaciółkę z łap wroga, nie zdołali ocalić Ziemi. W ostatniej chwili ocalił ich Fugitoid, lecz April została by powstrzymać kataklizm. Niestety planeta wybuchła a dziewczyna nie wróciła. W tej części żółwie będą podróżować w kosmosie by znaleźć magiczne przedmioty dzieki którym istnieje nadzieja dla Ziemi. Nie bedę zdradzać szczegółów tylko zaproszę na drugą część mrocznego opo! ''Rozdział 1~ Jest jeszcze nadzieja~ Żółwie siedziały przy swoich stanowiskach cały czas patrząc w przestrzeń. Czuli się okropnie. Z jednej strony byli załamani po kolejnej utracie Ziemi a z drugiej wściekli na Sibnele jak na nikogo innego. Raph miał ochotę coś rozwalić i warczał co chwilę pod nosem. Mikey tylko siedział obok niego podpierając głowę ręką. Leo stał przy szybie ze spuszczoną głową a Donatello zamyślał się także siedząc na swoim stanowisku. Fugitoid zajmował się statkiem patrząc co jakiś czas na przyjaciół. -I co my teraz zrobimy?-spytał Mikey.- Jak odzyskamy Ziemię? -Ja… ja nie wiem-westchnął Leo zaciskając mocno pięści i powieki.- Nie wiem nawet gdzie szukać Sibnele. -Zaraz-wtrącił Fugitoid.- Sibnele to ten Anioł Mroku, który uciekł z więzienia na Grizer? -Sibnele jest Aniołem Mroku, ale nie wiemy nic o jej ucieczce-odrzekł zdziwiony Donnie. -Chyba wiem, kto może nam pomóc-rzekł robot. Podszedł do swej konsoli wciskając klawisz jeden za drugim. -Trzymajcie się mocno-powiedział. Żółwie nie zdążyły złapać się żadnej rzeczy gdy Fugitoid włączył hiper napęd i statek poleciał prosto z szybkością światła. Chłopcy krzyczeli ledwo trzymając się swoich stanowisk. Kiedy statek wreszcie wyhamował, bracia z trudnością stanęli na nogi. -Fugitoid, masz tapicerkę do wymiany- wydusił najmłodszy. -Och, Mikey, fuj-odparł Raph z odrazą patrząc na ślad zostawiony na siedzeniu.- Naprawdę nie mogłeś się powstrzymać? -Kiedy to nie moje-bronił się.- To ty puściłeś pawia. -Dobra, gdzie jesteśmy?- spytał Leo. -Na planecie Xaava- Dal-wyjaśnił Zayton.- Załóżcie swoje kombinezony i ruszamy. -Gdzie?-dociekał Donnie. -Do Eonów -odrzekł robot. Żółwie popatrzyły na siebie zdzwionym wzrokiem po czym poszły po swoje kosmiczne arsenały. Gdy były już gotowe zeszły za Fugitoidem na powierzchnię. Ruszyli w drogę błękitnym lasem. Tym razem nie wpadali w złość z byle powodu. W końcu dotarli pod piramidę. Weszli po schodach na sam szczyt. Zauważyli niebieską gwiazdę wsadzoną w ogromny głaz. -Eoni!-wołał Leo.-Eoni, jesteście tu?! -Słyszycie nas?!-dołączył się Raph. Rozejrzeli się dookoła, ale nie zauważyli kosmitów. -Co oni, zwiali?-zdziwił się Mikey. -Jesteśmy tutaj-ozwał się głos z góry. Wszyscy zadarli głowy i zobaczyli białych obcych. -Witajcie-rzekł Fugitoid.-Potrzebujemy waszej pomocy. -Mroczny Anioł zniszczył nasza planetę-wyjaśnił Leo.- Czy jest jakiś sposób by ją odzyskać? -W jaki sposób została zniszczona?-spytał jeden z Eonów. -Z połączenia dwóch gwiazd-wytłumaczył Donnie.-Alivio i Dor. Kosmita zamyślił się przez chwilę po czym powiedział: -Istotnie jest sposób. -Jaki?-dociekał Raph z nadzieją. -Można rozłączyć te dwie gwiazdy-wyjaśnił.- Jednak by to zrobić potrzebne wam będą Kule Berlis, w których zawarte są niezbędne rzeczy. Odwaga, siła, inteligencja, radość i przyjaźń. Znajdźcie je a następnie wróćcie tutaj. Pomożemy wam je połączyć. -A gdzie ich szukać?-dociekał Leo. -Nie wiemy-odrzekł kosmita.- Musicie sami je znaleźć. -Dzięki, Eoni-wtrącił Donnie. Obcy odlecieli a bracia i Fugitoid wrócili na statek. Zaczęli zastanawiać się gdzie szukać tych niezwykłych przedmiotów. -Wiem!-krzyknął Fugitoid.-Znajdziemy te kule na planetach, gdzie trzeba wykazać się dużą inteligencją czy siłą. -To gdzie na przykład szukać…kuli odwagi?-zastanawiał się Mikey. -Na Avecie-rzucił szybko robot. -O nie-jęknął z niechęcią Donnie.-Kassidy. 'Rozdział 2 ~Powrót na Avet~' Fugitoid obrał kurs na planetę duchów. Donatello nie ukrywał, że wcale nie cieszy się na spotkanie z dawną znajomą. Wciąż miał do niej żal. Nagle statek się zatrząsnął co oznaczało, e lądują. Gdy klapa się otworzyła, przyjaciele zeszli po niej na ziemię. Planeta wyglądała tak jak zawsze. Drzewa uschnięte, czarne, pozbawione liści. Takie same były krzaki. Podłoże ciemnoczerwone a niebo ciemne jak przed burzą. -No to w którą stronę?-spytał Mikey. Fugitoid wzruszył ramionami. Żółwie zastanowiły się przez chwilę. -Może dziewczyna Donniego by nam pomogła?-zaproponował Michelangelo. -Kassidy nie jest moją dziewczyną!-krzyknął zdenerwowany brat. -W sumie trudno mówić o tym, żeby nią była-dodał Raph.- Po tym jak próbowała cię udusić. No i w końcu to duch. -Udusić?-zdziwił się Donatello. -No-odparła żółw w czerwonej bandanie.- Tak cię ściskała, że wyglądało to jakby cię dusiła. -Wcale nie próbowałam go udusić-ozwał się znajomy, żeński głos. Wszyscy odwrócili się gwałtownie. Przed przyjaciółmi stanęła Kassidy z poważną miną. Donatello westchnął ciężko przekręcając oczami. Nie ukrywał swej niechęci do zjawy. -Kassidy…-zaczął Leo. Dziewczyn jednak widząc ruch żółwia odsunęła się gwałtownie chowając za pobliskim drzewem. -A ona co, zdziczała?-zdziwił się Mikey. -Cicho bądź-warknął Raphael. Leo z Fugitoidem podeszli bliżej półducha. Starali się zachować ostrożność by go nie wystraszyć. -Kassidy, pamiętasz nas, prawda?-spytał najstarszy. Dziewczyna nieśmiało skinęła głową. Żółw wyciągnął do niej rękę delikatnie uśmiechając. Kassidy bardzo powoli podała mu dłoń puszczając pień drzewa. -Boisz się?-spytał Zayton.- Czego? -Siebie-odparła.- Gdy was zobaczyłam przypomniałam sobie co zrobiłam Donatello i April. Po prostu boje się, że was skrzywdzę tak samo jak ich. -I słusznie!- warknął Donnie. -Cicho- przerwał mu Leo.- Kassidy, potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. Szukamy tu Kuli Berlis. Wiesz, gdzie ją znaleźć? -Tak-potwierdziła. -Zaprowadzisz nas?-dociekał Raph. Duch przełknął ślinę nieco przerażony. W końcu jednak pokiwał głową. Wszyscy cieszyli się oprócz Donatello, który stał z tyłu z rękami złożonymi na krzyż. Kassidy widziała, że żółw nadal jest na nią wściekły, ale starał się nie zwracać na niego uwagi. Jej też nie podobało się ich ponowne spotkanie. Mimo, że bardzo tęskniła nie potrafiła się cieszyć. Za bardzo była przygnębiona. -To idziemy?- spytał Mikey. Wszyscy skinęli głowami. Kassidy szła przodem prowadząc przyjaciół w głąb lasu. Gdy zbliżali się już do jego końca coś przeleciało im nad głowami. I to już z pięć razy. Przyjaciele rozejrzeli się dookoła. Wtem coś podniosło Mikey’ go. Donniego i Rapha do góry. -Co się dzieje?-zdziwił się Leo. Chwycił Raphaela za rękę starając ściągnąć go na ziemię. Półduch widząc zjawy trzymające żółwie w powietrzu cisnęła w nie kule błękitnego ognia. Bracia spadli na ziemię. -Dzięki-powiedział Michelangelo. Duch pomógł wstać najmłodszemu a potem wyciągnął rękę do Donatello. Ten jednak odmówił pomocy i odepchnął dłoń. Zjawy odleciały więc przyjaciele moli spokojnie ruszyć w dalszą drogę. -Musimy szybko znaleźć tę kulę-mrukną pod nosem Leo. -Szybko?-spytała Kassidy. -Jak najszybciej-dodał Raph.- Od tego zalezą losy Ziemi. -To musimy przejść przez wąwóz-wyjaśniła.- Tak jest i krócej i szybciej. -Nie!-wyrwał Donnie.- Żadnych skrótów! Już raz ci zaufałem. Nigdy więcej nie wejdę do tego wąwozu! -Ale April to chciałbyś uratować, prawda?-szepnął do niego Raphael. Żółw westchnął ciężko warcząc przy tym. -Super, to idziemy-rzekł Leo. Mieli coraz mniej czasu więc musieli pobiec. Szybko przeszli przez wąską, wilgotną jaskinię. Dotarli do wąwozu jeszcze przed zachodem słońca. -Spokojnie, ten mech w dzień śpi więc nie macie się czego obawiać- rzekł półduch. Donnie warknął cicho sam do siebie. W połowie drogi zaczęli słyszeć dziwne dźwięki. -Słyszycie to?-spytał Leonardo. Odpowiedziały mu krzyki przyjaciół. Żółw odwrócił się gwałtownie. Zobaczył drużynę wciąganą przez pasożytniczy mech. Kassidy starała się wyciągnąć Donniego, ale roślina wciągnęła ich oboje. Leo chwycił Raphaela za ręce zapierając ze wszystkich sił, lecz gdy prawie dotknął mchu przestraszył się, że też zostanie wciągnięty. Gwałtownie puścił dłonie brata odskakując. -Co ja wyprawiam?-oprzytomniał.- Raph! Znów zbliżył się, ale nadal nie potrafił włożyć rak w narośl. Westchnął ciężko. Wyciągnął ręce i choć jeszcze nawet nie dotknął jeszcze mchu gdy on oplątał się wokół jego nadgarstków. Szybko wciągnął go w siebie. Leo otworzył oczy widząc tylko mech i słabe promienie nocnego światła. Czuł, jakby coś zaczęło wysysać mu krew. Mutant szarpał się próbując wydostać, ale na darmo. -Weź się w garść, Leo!-powiedział policzkując się. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów po czym używając całej siły jednym szarpnięciem wyrwał się roślinie. Podbiegł do miejsca gdzie zniknął Raphael i wyczuwając go wydostał brata. Następnie zrobił to samo z całą resztą. -Nic wam nie jest?-spytał najstarszy. -Chyba nie- odparł Mikey. Kassidy podeszła do Donniego chcąc podać mu rękę, ale on ponownie odmówił jej pomocy. -Długo zamierzasz się tak na mnie boczyć?-spytała. -Chyba mam powód, co nie?!-odrzekł. Żółw posłał jej chłodne spojrzenie. Nagle przyjaciół oślepiło niebieskie światło. Popatrzyli w jego kierunku zauważając niebieską Kulę Berlis. -Kula odwagi-rzekł Fugitoid. Leo wziął ją do rąk mówiąc: -Wcześniej jej tu nie było. -Szczerze mówiąc myślałam, że ta kula będzie w piramidzie-wtrąciła Kassidy. -Kule Berlis pojawiają się wtedy, gdy wyczują daną cechę-wyjaśnił Fugi.- Leonardo, to jest twoja kula. Ty wykazałeś się odwagą. -Brawo, stary!-pochwalił brata Mikey. Najstarszy uśmiechnął się do niego. Wszyscy wrócili na statek. Przed odlotem półduch złapał Donniego za ramię mówiąc: -Donatello, tak dalej się nie da. Nie możesz cały czas udawać, że jestem powietrzem. -Owszem, mogę-odrzekł.-Jesteś w połowie jego częścią. -Nie! Dość tego. Przestań mi dogryzać. Wiem, że źle postąpiłam. Wiem, że skrzywdziłam ciebie i April, ale nie możesz wiecznie tak mnie unikać. Przepraszam. Chciałam cię zabić, ale… ja nie potrafiłam… nie umiałam. Żółw zwiesił głowę wzdychając ciężko, lecz złe spojrzenie na dziewczynę nie znikło. -Kassidy…- zaczął.- Ja ci ufałem. Lubiłem cię. Byłaś moją przyjaciółką. Ale ty mnie tylko wykorzystałaś do swoich celów. Niech wreszcie to do ciebie dotrze, że nigdy więcej nie zamierzam już się z tobą zadawać. Nie umiem ci wybaczyć. -Nie umiesz, czy nie chcesz?- odparła. -Nie umiem. Nie obchodzi mnie fakt, że nie potrafiłaś zabrać mi życia tylko dlatego, że byłem dla ciebie ważny. Liczy się to, że usiłowałaś to zrobić. -Ale… Donatello, proszę… Mutant wszedł na statek po raz kolejny nie żegnając się ze zjawą. Po policzku dziewczyny spłynęła łza. -Kassidy, jeszcze raz dzięki-powiedział Leo podchodząc.- Bez ciebie nigdy nie znaleźlibyśmy tej kuli. -Nie ma sprawy-odparła starając ukryć łzy. Najstarszy spojrzał na Donniego siedzącego już w statku po czym znów rzekł do przyjaciółki: -Kassidy, czekaj cierpliwie. On ci wybaczy… z czasem. Otarł jej łzę z uśmiechem. -Dzięki Leo-powiedziała zjawa. -Cześć. -Na razie. Leonardo dołączył do reszty na statku chowając kulę w bezpiecznym miejscu. Następnie poszedł na mostek gdzie zapytał się Fugitoida: -Gdzie może być kula inteligencji? Robot zamarł na myśl o miejscu, do którego musieli się udać. -Na planetę, gdzie nie powinien znaleźć się żaden osobnik płci męskiej. -Ale tu są sami faceci-zwrócił uwagę Mikey. -To będzie ciekawie- westchnął Raph. 'Rozdział 3 ~”Trzeba inteligenci by nie zwariować”~' Przyjaciele byli w drodze po kolejną Kulę Berlis. Dziwiło ich tylko, że Fugitoid nie chciał im powiedzieć na jaką planetę się udają. Statek wszedł w strefę Układu Słonecznego. Minęli Neptuna, Uran, Saturna, Jowisza, Marsa a potem długo nic. Aż wreszcie zobaczyli jasnoniebieską planetę. -To Ziemia?-zdziwił się Mikey. Żółwie podeszły do szyby patrząc na nią. -Nie-odrzekł Donnie.- Ziemi już nie ma. To jest Wenus. -No nie!- Raph parsknął śmiechem.- Fugitoid, ty chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że dziewczyny są z Wenus a chłopaki z Marsa? Robot nic mu nie odpowiedział. Statek wylądował na powierzchni planety. Michelangelo zamierzał wyjść jako pierwszy, ale Donatello szybko go zatrzymał. -Gdzie się wybierasz?-spytał zaskoczony. -Na zewnątrz-odparł. -Tu jest ponad 400 stopni, nie wiesz o tym?- wyjaśnił.- Spalisz się na wiór zanim dotkniesz stopą ziemi. -No to co mamy robić?-wtrącił Raph. -Wasze kombinezony posiadają klimatyzatory-wyjaśnił Zayton wciskając przycisk pod hełmem Leonardo. Później włączył chłodzenie u całej reszty. W końcu przyjaciele mogli wyjść na zewnątrz. Rozejrzeli się dookoła, ale nikogo nie zauważyli. -No i co, jakoś dziewczyn nie widzę- parsknął znów śmiechem Raphael. -To, że ich nie widać, nie znaczy, że ich nie tu ma-odrzekł Fugitoid. -Och, daj spokój- powiedział obojętnie żółw. Nagle jednak w ułamku sekundy przyjaciół pochwyciły dziwne istoty. Wszystkie były kobietami. Przypominały mutantki humanoidalnych, zielonych jaszczurek. -Co jest?-zdziwił się Leo. Kosmitki poprowadziły przyjaciół przed siebie. Po jakimś czasie bracia i robot zobaczyli całe społeczeństwo tych dziwnych jaszczurek. Idąc przez tłum jaszczurki zaczęły obwąchiwać przybyszów. Jedna zbliżyła się tak blisko Mikey’ go, że ten skoczył na Rapha wystraszony. -Co to za dzikuski?!-krzyknął. -Złaź ze mnie! -warknął Raphael. Brat posłusznie zeskoczył z niego. Dziewczyny, które prowadziły ich, rzuciły przyjaciół pod jakiś podest. Drużyna podniosła głowy widząc piękną humanoidalną jaszczurkę. Jej twarz przypominała twarz promiennej ludzkiej siedemnastolatki nie licząc zielonej skóry i łusek. Miała piwne oczy a jej uszy wyglądały jak płetwy rybki z rafy koralowej połączonej błoną. Włosy dziewczyny były długie, brązowe związane dużą, różową gumką w kucyk. Jaszczurka nosiła na sobie różową bluzkę na cienkich ramionkach oraz czarne szorty a do tego ciemne buty do kolan. -Się nie dziwie, że tu znajduje się kula inteligencji-szepną Raph do braci.- Tu trzeba inteligencji by nie zwariować. -Osobniki płci męskiej?-zdziwiła się dziewczyna wyjmując swoją dwustronną włócznię z wielkimi ostrzami.-Na Wenus? Wokół rozległy się odgłosy przerażenia. -Drogie panie-zaczął Donnie.- Nie zamierzamy robić wam krzywdy. Chcemy tylko Kule Berlis. -Kule Berlis?-odrzekła.- Jasne, bo co innego? -Avo, nie dawaj im nasze kuli-wtrąciła jedna z kosmitek. -Nie zamierzam- powiedziała jaszczurka kładąc włócznie na ramieniu.- Trzeba wykazać się inteligencją by ją dostać a wiadomo, że współcześni mężczyźni to straszne tępaki. -Hej!- zawołał Raph.- Uważaj na słowa! -Panno… Avo, tak?-przerwał mu Leo.- Nie robimy tego dla siebie tylko dla naszej planety. Anioł Mroku zniszczył ją wykorzystując naszą przyjaciółkę i łącząc dwie gwiazdy, Alivio i Dor. Musimy je rozdzielić. Ava stanęła zamurowana. -Czy to znaczy, że nasz planeta też może zniknąć?- spytała jedna z dziewczyn z tłumu. Kosmitka skinęła głową. -Te gwiazdy zagrażają całemu Układowi Słonecznemu- rzekła.- W porządku. Jeżeli od tego zależy przyszłość także naszej planety to zgadzam się. Damy wam kule jeśli odpowiecie na jedną zagadkę. -Mów-odparł Donnie stanowczo. -Co to za stworzenie? Rano chodzi na czterech nogach, w południe na dwóch wieczorem na trzech. -To pradawna zagadka Sfinksa. Odpowiedzią jest człowiek. -Nie wiem czym jest człowiek, ale to prawidłowa odpowiedź. Ava odwróciła się, nacisnęła nogą na guzik w podeście i już po chwili z ziemi wysunęła się fioletowa kula. Wzięła ją w ręce po czym podała Donatello. -Dziękuje-rzekł żółw. -Nie wie czym jest człowiek a zadaje zagadkę- szepną do reszty Raph.- A to nas uznaje za tępaków. Jaszczurka uśmiechnęła się do Donniego przyjaźnie. Przyjaciele pobiegli na statek odlatując. 'Rozdział 4 ~ Z wizytą u Salamandrian~~' Przyjaciele lecieli dalej zastanawiając się gdzie szukać następnej kuli. Czasu mieli coraz mniej a teraz nie chodziło już tylko o Ziemię, ale i o cały Układ Słoneczny. Gwiazdy mogły wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. -Fugitoid, gdzie znaleźć kule siły?-spytał Leo. -Na planecie dobrze nam znanych kosmitów-odrzekł Robot.- I siła też się tam przyda. -Ty chyba nie mówisz o Triceratonach?-przeraził się donnie. -Nie-uspokoił go.- Mówię o Salamandrianach. Na dźwięk tego słowa Raphaelowi zaświeciły się oczy. Nic jednak nie mówił by nie zwracać na siebie uwagi braci i wysłuchiwać ich złośliwych komentarzy. Zayton obrał kurs na planetę kosmicznych traszek. Statek ruszył z szybkością światła i już po chwili drużyna znalazła się niedaleko miejsca misji. Robot został na statku. Bracia patrzyli nieco zmieszani na tłum gapiących się Salamandrian. Kosmici nie byli jednak ani wystraszeni, ani też wrogo nastawieni. Najwyraźniej jeszcze pamiętali żółwie oraz zamieszanie z Raphem i Y’Gythgbą. Nagle jedna przez tłum przecisnął się znajomy żółwi. -Chłopaki?-zdziwił się. -T’Horan?-odrzekł Leo. Najstarszy podszedł do niego chcąc mu podać rękę, ale szybko przypomniał sobie, że Salamandrianie zupełnie inaczej odbierają niektóre gesty. -Co wy tu robicie?-spytał admirał. -Wyjaśnimy ci, ale na osobności-odparł Leonardo. T’Horan skinął głową. Wtem zauważył Rapha rozglądającego się nerwowo jakby kogoś szukał. I on wiedział kogo. -Raphael, źle trafiłeś-powiedział trochę ze współczuciem.- Y’Gythgby niestety nie ma. Jest od czterech dni na szkoleniu. Żółwiowi od razu sposępniała mina. Mikey cicho zachichotał, ale Leo uspokoił go uderzając łokciem. T’Horan poprowadził przyjaciół do budynku gdzie mieściła się rada Salamandrian. Weszli na pierwsze piętro do ciemnego pomieszczenia z okrągłym stołem i ośmioma krzesłami. -Siadajcie-rzekł T’Horan. Żółwie posłusznie usiadły na krzesłach kładąc ręce na stół i rozglądając po pokoju. -To co was tu sprowadza?-spytał Salamandrianin. -T’Horan, szukamy Kuli Berlis, kuli siły a Fugitoid mówił, że tutaj ją znajdziemy-tłumaczył Leo.- Anioł Mroku zniszczył nasza planetę i teraz szukamy tych kul by ja odzyskać. -Wiem, o co wam chodzi. Jeśli zależy wam na czasie to zaraz możemy się tam udać. To niedaleko. -Świetnie-rzekł Donnie.- To chodźmy. Przyjaciele wstali od stołu i wyszli z budynku. Bracia zaczekali na Salamandriana za miastem. Po chwili brat Y’Gythgby dołączył do nich. Z mieczem w ręku. Ruszyli w drogę przez zielone pustkowia. Tylko drzewa, trawa i nic więcej. Tak szli przez dłuższy czas aż wreszcie usłyszeli jakieś głuche grzmoty. Zbliżała się burza. Przyjaciele przyspieszyli kroku. -Daleko jeszcze?-spytał Raph. -Jeszcze z kilometr-odparł T’Horan.- Szybko. -Czy ty przez „niedaleko” rozumiesz „ dziesięć kilosów”?-zapytał zmęczony Mikey. -Mhm-odrzekł. Zaczęli biec. Ale choćby nie wiadomo jak się starali, burza i tak ich zastała. Pioruny waliły na lewo i prawo. W końcu jeden z nich uderzył w drzewo wzniecając ogień, który rozprzestrzeniał się w niewyobrażalnym tępię. Wkrótce cała okolica stanęła w płomieniach. A przyjaciele znaleźli się w pułapce. Szukali jakiejś drogi ucieczki, ale żywioł odciął ich od jakiegokolwiek ratunku. Nagle Leo zauważył wysoką skałę. -Tam, szybko!-zawołał. Wszyscy podbiegli do skalnej półki. -Za wysoko- stwierdził Donnie.- Nie wskoczymy. -Czekajcie-przerwał im Raph.- T’Horan, podsadź mnie! Salamandrianin złożył szybko dłonie a żółw wskoczył na nie i łapiąc za ostrą krawędź skały krzyknął: -Właźcie! Przyjaciele popatrzyli na siebie i wzruszyli ramionami. Pierwszy po Raphaelu wdrapał się Mikey a za nim Donnie i Leo. T’Horan wszedł ostatni. Żółw ledwo się już trzymał, ale brat Mony wdrapał się na skalę. Bracia pomogli mu wejść a w tej samej chwili zaczął padać deszcz. -Stary, jak ty to wytrzymałeś?-zdziwił się Mikey. -Grunt, że wytrzymał-wtrącił T’Horan.- Dobra robota. Nagle pojawiło się oślepiające, czerwone światło z którego powstałą kula w tym samym kolorze. -Kula siły!-zawołał Donnie. Wszyscy podeszli do niej a Michelangelo wziął ją w ręce. Jednak ona nagle sparzyła mu dłonie. Raph złapał przedmiot, ale nie poczuł gorąca. -Co ci?-spytał Raphael. -Poparzyła mnie!-jęknął najmłodszy. -Mnie nie parzy-odparł. -Więc to twoja kula-stwierdził Leo. Raph popatrzył na przedmiot uśmiechając się. Przyjaciele ruszyli w drogę powrotną. Mikey w tym czasie trzymał się z daleka od kuli brata. Nadal dmuchał na poparzone dłonie. Wkrótce drużyna dotarła do miasta. Bracia od razu poszli w stronę statku. -Zaczekajcie-rzekł T’Horan.- Nie możecie chwili zostać? -Nie, spieszy się nam-odparł Leo.- Naprawdę mamy mało czasu. -Eee… mogę się założyć, że zaraz jeden z was zmieni zdanie-powiedział Salamandrianin wyglądając za przyjaciół. -Kto zmieni zdanie?-odezwał się głos za żółwiami. Na jego dźwięk pod Raphaelem ugięły się kolana. Wszyscy odwrócili się za siebie. -Mona?-zdziwił się Raph. Salamandrianka podeszła do niego bez słowa. -O nie, Leo, błagam, zrób coś-prosił Mikey. -Raph, idziemy-powiedział najstarszy. -Zaraz-odparł. Leonardo westchnął ciężko kręcąc głową. Chwycił go za skorupę ciągnąc za sobą. Bracia doszli do klapy a przy maszynie znów utworzył się tłum. Żółwie żegnały się już z zaprzyjaźnionym rodzeństwem gdy nagle Leo zauważył ciemną postać przedzierającą się przez tłum. Wreszcie zobaczył ją na tyle dokładnie, żeby stanąć jak wryty. -Stary, co ci?- spytał Mikey. -Patrzcie- odparł uśmiechając się. Raph, Michelangelo i Donatello spojrzeli w kierunku, który wskazał brat. Ich też zamurowało. -April?-zdziwił się zszokowany Donnie. -Chłopaki!-zawołała dziewczyna. Rozpostarła skrzydła podlatując do nich. Mikey od razu ścisnął ją krzycząc: -Ty żyjesz! Białowłosa poklepała go po skorupie z uśmiechem. Leo i Raph położyli jej ręce na ramionach okazując tym swoje szczęście. Donnie natomiast stał tylko posyłając uśmiech. Wszyscy weszli na pokład statku odlatując. 'Rozdział 5 ~Przyjaźń i radość~' Na statku przyjaciele stali cały czas w szoku patrząc z niedowierzaniem na April. Oczywiście bardzo cieszyli się z powrotu przyjaciółki, ale jednocześnie chcieli się dowiedzieć jakim cudem uciekła z Ziemi. -T’Horan mnie uratował- tłumaczyła.- Kiedy nie udało mi się rozdzielić tych gwiazd, on się zjawił, zabrał mnie na statek i poleciał na swoją planetę. -No to należy mu się duża pizza-odparł Mikey z uśmiechem. Dziewczyna zachichotała cicho zakrywając usta ręką, ale zaraz po tym siadła na krawędzi swego stanowiska wzdychając ciężko. -Co się stało?-spytał Leo. -Zniszczyłam Ziemię-odparła.- Jak ją teraz odzyskamy? I czy w ogóle ją odzyskamy? -April, to nie twoja wina- rzekł Donnie siadając obok i kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu.- Pracujemy nad odzyskaniem Ziemi. -Pracujecie?-zdziwiła się. -Mhm, szukamy Kul Berlis, które rozłączą te gwiazdy-wyjaśnił Leo.- Mamy już kule odwagi, siły i inteligencji. Jeszcze brakuje radości i przyjaźni. -A gdzie ich szukać?-wtrącił Raph. Wtem statek zatrząsnął się. Potem zaczął się kręcić i jeszcze bardziej drgać. -Fugitoid, co jest?-spytał Leo starając złapać równowagę. Robot nie zdążył mu odpowiedzieć gdyż właśnie w tym momencie statek uderzył o ziemię. Przyjaciele po uderzali o swoje stanowiska. -Co to było?-zdziwił się Raph powoli wstając. -Reszta też prędko nie wstała. Podeszli do Zaytona patrząc jak wciska przycisk za przyciskiem. -Cos nie tak?-dociekał Donnie. -Cały układ padł-odparł.- Coś się zepsuło. -Jak długo może potrwać naprawa?- dopytywał Leo. -Najprawdopodobniej… cały dzień-odrzekł.- Idźcie poszukać jakiegoś schronienia. Na statku nie jest bezpiecznie jeśli nie uda się go odpalić. -Okay-rzekła April. Drużyna skierowała się do wyjścia. Leonardo wyszedł pierwszy by ocenić czy na tej planecie jest tlen. Zdjął hełm i o dziwo odetchnął z ulgą. Reszta zeszła za nim rozglądając wokoło. Wydawało im się być w jakiejś otchłani. Wszędzie było ciemno. Niebo czarne, bez księżyca i gwiazd. Nie wiadomo czy znajdowała się tam flora albo fauna bo po prostu nie było tego widać. Nawet nie wiedzieli czy stoją na ziemi, na kamieniach czy na czymś innym. -Gdzie my jesteśmy?-zdziwił się Mikey. Wtem rozległ się huk błyskawicy. Żółwie odwróciły się widząc w rękach April kulę piorunów. Oświetlając tak drogę przyjaciele ruszyli dalej. Zaczęli zauważać jakieś krzaki a nawet kilka drzew ale bez liści. Po jakimś czasie poczuli, że idzie się im coraz ciężej. Tak jakby gleba zasysała ich nogi w siebie. Wtem Donnie zapadł się w nią i zaczął być wciągany pod ziemię. April widząc to podbiegła do niego chwytając mutanta za rękę. Ale wkrótce ona też zapadła się po kolana. Zasysana przypomniała sobie o skrzydłach. Zaczynając trzepocząc opierzoną częścią ciała krzyknęła do żółwia: -Teraz się trzymaj! Przyjaciel skinął głową ściskając mocniej jej ręce. Dziewczyna zamachnęła mocniej skrzydłami zapierając się z całej siły. Wreszcie wydostała siebie i Donatello. -Nic wam nie jest?-spytał Leo. -Nie, wszystko okay-odparł brat. Nagle rozbłysło jasnożółte światło w ręku April. Już po chwili zamiast kuli błyskawic pojawiła się Kula Berlis. -Przyjaźń-stwierdził Donnie.- April, znalazłaś kulę przyjaźni! -Serio?-zdziwiła się.- Jaka ona piękna. -To została już tylko radość-przypomniał Leo. Kula w rękach dziewczyny biła takim światłem, że nie potrzebne były już błyskawice. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że ona i Donatello są ubrudzeni błotem. Ruszyli dalej. Po godzinie nadal nie znaleźli żadnego schronienia. Postanowili więc wrócić na statek. Wtem coś uderzyło April w plecy. Nastolatka krzyknęła z bólu padając na ziemię. -April!-zawołał Donnie. Pomógł jej wstać. Przyjaciele nagle usłyszeli czyjś szyderczy śmiech. Popatrzyli w górę a białowłosa podniosła swoją kulę do góry. -Sibnele!-krzyknęła. Anioł Mroku cisnął ciemnym promieniem w Leo i Rapha a potem w Donatello. -Ty zdrajczynio!-rzekła wkurzona do April.- Zapłacisz mi za to. Po chwili także uderzyła ją ciemnym promieniem. Mikey postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Okręcił Sibnele nunchaku przyciągając do siebie. Przez przypadek dzióbną ją palcem w bok a ona gwałtownie się kuliła. -Ty masz łaskotki?-zdziwił się. Wpadł na pomysł. Zaczął łaskotać Sibnele tak długo dopóki jej zupełnie nie wykończył. Sam śmiał się przy tym. Nagle poraził go blask. Żółw zauważył leżącą na ziemi pomarańczową kulę. -Radość- stwierdził. Podbiegł podnosząc przedmiot. Popatrzył na niego przez chwilę po czym odwrócił się do Sibnele. Tej jednak udało się zwiać. -No nie-jęknął.- Kurczę. -Mikey!-ozwał się głos Rapha. Brat odwrócił się zauważając przyjaciół. Na szczęście kuli przyjaźni nic się nie stało. -Znalazłeś kule radości-powiedział z podziwem Donnie. -Super, to możemy lecieć odzyskać Ziemię-wyrwał najmłodszy. -Trzeba tylko poczekać, aż Fugitoid naprawi statek-dodał Raphael. -Eee… chłopaki?-wtrąciła April rozglądając.- A gdzie jest Leo? 'The End' '''Dobra, drugą część również mamy za sobą. Sorki że potrzymam was w niepewności co się stało z Leo, ale musiciep oczekać z rodziałem do poniedziałku bo wam się wszystko pogmatwa. Tak więc miłego czekania :P Jestem złem wcielonym ;)' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach